My Heart of Hearts: a Sinbad x reader fanfiction
by Mint.alpacca
Summary: (Y/n) (L/n): A member of the prestegious Sindria college orchestra Sinbad: A popular teacher and well known fighter. When tragedy occurs and brings these two together, what could happen?


p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 17.77777862548828px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 23.999998092651367px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="13c4d5899b86ec20837f04d6e8159e89"Chapter 1: Overwhelmed/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 17.77777862548828px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 23.999998092651367px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="13c4d5899b86ec20837f04d6e8159e89"Sinbad's POV/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 17.77777862548828px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 23.999998092651367px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ec0631c07f8cc0abe2c0d56069f57104"While I was wrapping up class, I noticed that a certain (h/c) haired girl was missing. "I wonder where she is... (y/n) normally never misses class..." I thought silently to myself. That afternoon, when all of the daytime courses were over, I walked over to three of (y/n)'s best friends. Alibaba, Aladdin, and Morgiana all looked scared when I approached them. I smiled at them to assure them that everything was okay. "Do you know where (y/n) might be?" I asked politely. The three students grimaced. "What's wrong?" I asked the three urgently. Alibaba looked at me with a sad look on his face./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 17.77777862548828px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 23.999998092651367px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="03a6047fc6d4cd986c98ea39fcda082a" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 17.77777862548828px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 23.999998092651367px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6b70d0dacbc2a505084d0cd3057f2e77""(Y/n)'s older sister..." Alibaba with interrupted by his tears. Aladdin came up to me. "(Y/n)'s older sister committed suicide the other night when she went home. She went looking for her and found that she found her in her bed in her room with a knife through her heart. She also left a letter to her family right before she stabbed herself. (Y/n) tried to revive her and she called an ambuance, but when they got there, her sister was dead." Aladdin explained with teary eyes. Morgiana cried with her friends. "Do you know where I can find (y/n)?" I asked. Morgiana nodded. "She's in her dorm. Mr. Sinbad, if there is any way that you can help (y/n), please do. She's in a hopeless state and it worries us." Morgiana cried even more. I nodded and walked in the direction of her dorm, which was a hallway down from my office./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 17.77777862548828px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 23.999998092651367px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="238ba0a21abd6c263b3ed3dec5519a43"(Y/n)'s POV/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 17.77777862548828px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 23.999998092651367px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e55334c19c983f1d1f62f153797be400"It's been three days... Three days since Lucy died. I lay in my bed, holding onto my stuffed bear that Alibaba, Aladdin, and Morgiana got for me. My lease will be up in a week for an on campus dorm so I need to find a place to live soon, or I'll be homeless... I could go home! But then mom and dad fighting. I cried into my (f/c) blanket while thinking of home. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. It sounded urgent. "Come in" I managed to say weakly, my voice cracking through the tears. Instead of seeing my friends, I saw... Mr. Sinbad!?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 17.77777862548828px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 23.999998092651367px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cea705aae736747a64fa183955f1e775" I sat up carefully, being careful not to hurt myself further. The violet haired man looked at me with a look of extreme concern. "Is there something you need?" I asked, trying not to sound sad or hurt. My professor looked at me again, taking in my features./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 17.77777862548828px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 23.999998092651367px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d5e131c5c41d9da8f921d0cec045b495""Professor? Is there something you need?" I repeaed. Mr. Sinbad hugged me, causing me to wince in pain. "I heard that your lease will be up next Friday and you don't have a place to stay. Would you like to stay with me until you have found your own place?" he asked. I looked at the violet haired man, who was smiling warmly at me. "Are you sure that's okay? I don't want to be a-" "Stop. You won't be a burden to me. You're my best student and without you there helping me with your class, I would've been driven insane" he said looking me in the eyes. "Well in that case I would love to! But i'm going to have to move in after the funeral..." I said. I looked down at my (f/c) blankets that have been protecting me from the outside world and my classes. My (h/c) hair covered my face as I began crying uncontrollably. My purple haired teacher immedately pulled me into a warm and... passionate embrace. I sobbed into his toned chest. 'This is so embarassing' I thought. "I heard about your sister. I'm so sorry for your loss." said my professor. I looked up at his perfect golden eyes that I've come to fall for. I managed to crack a small smile, but then i thought of Lucy again. My eyes leaked more tears as I once again burst into sobs, gasping for air as I was quickly losing it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 17.77777862548828px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 23.999998092651367px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4d2e43ebd9886abdcacadcd7771b68a8" Without warning, Sinbad kissed me. I was shocked at first but kissed back. My eyes were still blurry but I closed them as the kiss deepened. Sinbad wrapped his arms around my waist as I linked my arms around his neck. The violet haired man fell back so we were laying on my bed. Sinbad pulled me a little closer before breaking the kiss and sitting up quickly. "I'm so sorry (y/n)! I was out of line and-". I cut him off with my finger against his lips. "It's okay. I just thought that you returned those feelings." I said, looking down. My face was forced upwards so then my (e/c) eyes could mee his golden ones once again. "I do, (y/n). I was just worried that you wouldn't because you're a student and I'm a teacher." he explained. I shook my head, my (h/l) (h/c) locks floating around my head. "None of that matters to me. As long as I love you and you love me." I said, managing to smile again./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 17.77777862548828px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 23.999998092651367px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6b63e6df0823138430a298a0378538b6"-Time skip-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 17.77777862548828px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 23.999998092651367px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3cac43292bbdad3457ced46348c491ba"It's been a week since Lucy's funeral, which Mr. Sinbad accompanied me to. I was able to deliver a speech to our mourning friends and family. Lucy and I were acutally matching, which made me cry more. We both wore simple black and white polka dot dresses with red flats. Mr. Sinbad comforted me after delivering my speech and leaving Lucy one of my favorite matching hair ornaments. Mom and Dad finally made up, so my younger brother and sister would be able to live with our parents in peace./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 17.77777862548828px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 23.999998092651367px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ae28c251142f80febd753068dca4552b"Sinbad's POV/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 17.77777862548828px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 23.999998092651367px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ec6e8d396a62d1b5f8334f33b15877e5"The following week of the funeral, (y/n) finally moved in with me. After she got everything settled in the room next to mine, (y/n) found me on the couch. The younger girl giggled as she sat on my lap and kissed me. I kissed her back and laid down on the couch. Her small (s/t) arms wrapped themselves around my tanned neck as if on instinct. I too pulled her closer by wrapping my arms around her waist. "We need to get rest, we both have to go to the university tomorrow" I said, chuckling. (Y/n) pouted cutely and agreed, because my assistant, Ja'far, would do a backflip when he hears that I'm in a relationship with a student, but worse, his cousin!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 17.77777862548828px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 23.999998092651367px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9db4cac18fbbcb1213708285b11f571e"-Time skip to School-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 17.77777862548828px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 23.999998092651367px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d3550007a21226fa2b33cde47d7ad2a2"Reader's POV/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 17.77777862548828px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 23.999998092651367px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="32dbc64e336f3fdafcd29f5b4f216803"When I arrived at school the next day, people stared at me as I entered the school with Sinbad. I looked up at my teacher, who was holding my hand. "U-um, Professor? You're still holding my hand. "I know, you'll have to wait a moment" he said. I sighed and followed him to what seemed to be his office. "Mr.-" "Sin when we're alone, (n/n)" he correced me. "Sin, why are we in your office?" I asked curiously. Sinbad bent down to my height to kiss my forehead. "Have a good day, Honey. I'll see you at lunch" he said. I kissed back and nodded. "So i'll meet you here?" I asked. The violet haired man nodded and kissed me again, wrapping his arms around my waist. My arms once again slithered around his neck until we both broke apart./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 17.77777862548828px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 23.999998092651367px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1d8c7a23d8fb30ae1856816e67def6df"Throughout the whole day, people have been asking me about where I was staying for time being. I kept on telling them that it was a secret. By the time lunch came along, I walked to Sin's office like he told me to. Before I could knock, Sinbad opened the door for me and grabbed my hand. I blushed at how close we were. "Come on this way!" he whispered, grabbing my hand. "W-where are you taking me?" I asked with curiosity. "Home." he replied with a smirk./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 17.77777862548828px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 23.999998092651367px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="47aafd115423bd286567e0679bdc9011"'Oh no. What's gonna span style="font-size: 17.77777862548828px;" /spanspan style="font-size: 17.77777862548828px;"happen?'/span/p 


End file.
